A Change
by Jamber111
Summary: Piper is back at Anubis. oes that mean trouble for Alfie and Amber's relationship? Will new relationships form? Read to find out. Dedicated to Jamber4LIFE.


Hey! It is going to be a chapter story.. So, this story is dedicated to a really good friend on here named Jamber4LIFE. Guys, she is awesome. Go read and review her stories. So, on with the story.

Disclaimer- I don't own HOA, or anything to do with it!

"Piper, oh my goodness!" Mara jumped from the couch, and embraced Patricia's twin.

"Hi!" Piper smiled. "It's so nice to be back."

Amber's smile faded, and she gripped the wooden rail, of the stairs. Everyone was called down, but Amber didn't expect Piper to be back.

No one was told she was to be staying again.

That's when she saw it. From the corner of her eye came Alfie. He fast walked to where everyone was standing, and pulled Piper into the coziest hug she had ever witnessed.

When they pulled apart, Amber stepped down the rest of the stairs, and pretended like nothing happened.

"Hello Piper." She spoke. Piper looked away from Alfie, and gaped at her.

A smile appeared, and she stepped in for a quick hug.

That's when Trudy called everyone to the table for supper. She slid into the seat by Jerome, seeing as Alfie had already taken the seat between Fabian, and Piper.

All throughout eating, everyone made small talk with the people around them, but Amber pretty much kept to herself, until she felt a light tap on the shoulder.

She turned to her right, and Jerome was looking at her with worry filled eyes.

"Are you okay, Ambs? That must be really hard to watch..." she gave him a reassuring look.

"I'm completely okay. I mean... it kind of hurts though, you know?" He nods, and she turns her attention back to eating.

At 7:00, mostly everyone went to their own rooms, and Amber was looking for Alfie. She went to his room, and pushed it open a crack.

Tears fell from her eyes, when she saw Alfie's lips on Piper's. Amber shut the door, before they realized she was there, and room down the hallway.

Just as she was rounding the corner, she collided with a muscular body.

Amber flew backwards, but before she hit the ground, a pair of arms scooped her up.

"Whoa Amber, are you okay?" Her cheeks heated up when she realized it was Jerome.

"Yes, but I wouldn't go in there." She pointed in the direction of the room, and took off running.

Jerome quirked his eyebrow, and took off after Amber.

Once reaching her room, he found it locked.

"Amber, open the door!" He shouted.

"Jerome, I don't want to talk to anyone right now." She sighed weakly.

"Please Ambs?" he heard her groan, and 5 seconds later, the door flew open.

He entered, and she shut the door behind them. "What the hell is going on?" Jerome turned to face her.

The next thing he knew, she was in his arms. He let her cry for what felt like hours.

She finally pulled away, and spoke. "I went to find Alfie, and I found him in your room... kissing Piper."

Jerome was stunned. Then, it felt like a volcano erupted inside him. He jumped off the bed, and started towards the floor. "I'm going to get him!"

"No!" Amber yelled, pulling him back toward the bed. "Don't go down to his level just to beat him up for me."

Jerome settled down a bit. "He shouldn't treat you like that Amber. Plus, he would be crazy to lose you… you are the prettiest girl on the planet."

Amber knew her face turned a crimson color. She shook her head, but gave him a huge grin.

"You don't have to say that to make me feel better Jerome." She leaned back, settling onto her pillow.

"I'm not just saying that. You honestly are." He smiled. "If you were single, I would totally tap that."

"Oh my gosh! I cannot believe you just said that!" Amber reached over, and lightly slapped his chest. They then looked at each other, and simultaneously burst out into laughter.

"You're hilarious. Thanks for cheering me up." Amber smiled.

"Anytime," Jerome grabbed her hands, and pulled her into a hug.

Amber had the urge to pull away and kiss him right then and there. And, before she could stop herself, she pushed her lips to his.

He returned the kiss, and parted his lips slightly, so that they could explore each other's mouths.

Amber pushed him backwards, to where they were laying on the bed, with her on top. They continued kissing, and Amber brought her fingertips to the hem of his shirt.

They broke apart, and he pulled it over his head. She ran her fingers up and down his muscular torso.

"Should we be doing this?" she asked between kisses.

Jerome pulled back slightly. "I don't know. Do you want to stop?" She thought for a minute.

Alfie really hurt her, from what she saw, they only kissed.

But, it really did hurt.

"No, I don't." she answered, and that was all he needed to hear.

He rolled her over, to where he was on top, and brought his lips to her ear. "You know what's not fair? You're still wearing clothes.

The next morning, Amber woke up with a smile on her face. She really wished he could have slept in her room with her last night, but someone would have found them.

She got dressed for the day, and made her way downstairs.

Amber walked toward the dining room, and took a seat next to Jerome. They were the only two there.

"Morning hot stuff," He whispered.

She looked at him, and was about to reply, when Alfie came in the room.

"Hey guys.. Umm, Amber.. can I talk to you in the other room?"

Amber nods, and stands up from her chair.

Alfie turned to face her, and got a sorry expression on his face.

"Amber, I think I'm in love with Piper."

"I know Alfie." Amber sighed, "I saw you guys kissing last night."

"I'm so sorry Amber.." She shook her head.

"It's okay. I cheated on you last night too." She admits.

"Oh… with who?" Alfie asked cautiously.

"Jerome." She starts. "And, uh, did you and Piper.. did you have sex?" he shook his head, and then suddenly realized what she meant.

"God Amber, please tell me you were at least safe?" Amber's faced turned pale, and she shook her head.

"We forgot."

BAM! Hope you liked this chapter.. so yeah. If you review I will update faster (: So please review!


End file.
